


The least she could do

by kiarcheo



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Gen, Queen Nan, Questions of Science, clones sisterhood - Freeform, cophine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiarcheo/pseuds/kiarcheo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I read the first chapter of Questions of sciences by Queen Nan I loved it and I couldn't wait to read more…so much that I sort of come up with a little something. It's set after the events of Chapter 1 and totally different from Chapter 2...and if you hadn't…go read it! Mentions of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. but it's mostly about the Clones, with Cophine undertones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The least she could do

**Author's Note:**

> As usual nothing is mine and English is not my first language, so thanks to my beta slacker_d. Many thanks to Queen Nan for inspiring me and giving me the permission to use this idea and post it.

They finally managed to excuse themselves to go shower. More like they finally got permission, because those S.H.I.E.L.D. agents wanted answers and they weren’t exactly in the position to refuse them. They couldn’t really give them many answers either, so it had been a dragged out, exhausting affair. They were told that it’d just be a conversation, but it’d actually felt more like an interrogation. Sarah felt like she’d had enough interrogations for the rest of her life. Just like Cosima’d had her fill of examinations; she was sick and tired of being put under the microscope, and yes, she could see the irony, given her own work. 

 

Sarah and Cosima actually went together, being the more suspicious and uncertain ones about the situation and wanting to talk about it. Alison suddenly seemed to believe Delphine was their savior and that she wouldn’t hurt them, even if just hours ago she was pointing a gun at them. And Felix, the poor guy, he had been involved in the mess because of Sarah, and Alison too, and they never wanted him dead, at least in the beginning, and he wasn’t someone’s experiment, so he was safer than them.

So they went to shower together, hoping that the pounding water would muffle their words. After all, they had the same body, quite literally, there was nothing to hide. 

After a while, when they didn’t come back, Delphine and the other agents, wanted to see what was taking so long. Not wanting to seem like they were suspicious about possible plotting—Delphine in particular, knowing how smart Cosima and Sarah were, as well as resourceful—they agreed that Alison should go check on them. She claimed it wouldn’t be an invasion of privacy, per say, if she did it, since she was identical to them and they were probably naked. 

When Alison didn’t come back either, they quit pretending and all quietly went to the showers, ready for anything. Except to see the clones sobbing on the shower floor, holding each other tightly. Sarah was basically in Cosima’s lap, both naked. Alison had entered the stall to turn off the water, but when the reality of their situation hit her suddenly, she’d crumpled, not caring that she was clothed and getting soaked. She joined her clones’ desperate hug, clutching them as they were all trying to keep each other from falling apart more than they already were.

.

“What can I do?”

“Didn’t you do enough already?” Sarah bitterly asked. “I’m going to find Fe.” She told Cosima, not wanting to stay in the same room as Delphine for another second.

“I’m going with her.” Alison added awkwardly, scurrying after her.

“What can I do?” Delphine asked again, her tone pleading, once she remained alone with Cosima.

The clone stared at her, her mind going back to another place and another time, but still the same situation, with Delphine begging for the chance to prove herself worthy. She wondered how many secrets Delphine still had, how many times she’d break her trust and put her and her sisters in danger before deciding to help them. How many times will she let herself be put through this again and again, just because she is in love with Delphine? How long until it would all become too much?

“Cosima? Please!”

“Find Kira. And Gemma and Oscar.” Cosima swallowed. She felt like it was her fault that they were in this mess. Sarah had severed her contacts with Paul and Alison had left Donnie, even if they weren’t one hundred percent sure that he was her monitor, but she couldn’t do the same. She had stupidly thought that her situation was different, that Delphine was different. The least she could do for her sisters was give them back their children.


End file.
